High School Love
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Written for flyingdaggers! Haru and Kyou. With handcuffs. And smut. X3 R for swearing a sexual situations PWP!


Title: High School Love

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations (PWP!)

The Gist of Things: Written for flyingdaggers, because I'm pretty sure she's never, ever missed writing me a review on anything. X3 -love- Also I was like "Hoshit! My name is in her profile stuff, I feel so special!" haha

* * *

Hatsuharu padded through the halls of the school and felt a sense of relief as the noise he'd been hearing grew louder. He felt he must have been wandering at least half an hour looking for Kyou. This week was Hatsuharu's turn to clean up around his classroom after school with a couple other classmates; he and the cat were supposed to meet up after the ox had finished for the day, but he could never quite remember what Kyou's class number was, or what floor the room was on, or what wing of the building... Regardless, he'd begun hearing the banging sounds at about five minutes ago and wherever there was unrelenting noise, that was where the feisty Kyonkyon would be.

The ox murmured to himself, "Ah..." as he laid eyes on the 3C classroom sign. He remembered Uotani telling him to remember Kyou was in 3C as "C for Carrothead," but even if he remembered that, how was he supposed to memorize the number? He smiled to himself as he took his hands from his pockets to slide the door open. "Kyou, are you ready to go ho—"

The sun had begun setting early; it was autumn and the days were getting shorter and shorter. The bright orange and pink-tinged light invaded the entire room from the wall of windows. And there was Kyou.

Handcuffed to an exposed pipe.

The cat whipped his head around with a snarl and clanged the metal cuffs and bracelet against the pipe. "Haru, goddamnit, where you have you been!"

Hatsuharu blinked at the scene, staring at the way the cuffs encircled those tan wrists and where the skin was flushed red from the cat's jerking on them. An equally red blush covered the cat's cheeks and his clothes were rumpled, his school dress shirt halfway out of its tuck in the pants. "Are you going to help me or not, you stupid cow!"

The ox blinked slowly, enjoying the sight. "How did you manage to get stuck like that, Kyou?"

"Why does that matter!" the cat snapped, rattling the cuffs again and cursing. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Momiji said he got something stuck on the windowsill, so I was reaching for it and somehow that little brat..." He angrily blushed again. "Just get me out of these! He left the key on the teacher's desk. I'll _kill_ him when I get out of these!" He yanked at the cuffs again.

The black and white-haired boy meandered toward the desk and indeed, the silly little bunny had left a single key and a note. Picking up the hastily torn piece of notebook paper, he read:

_Haru!_

_I caught you a kitten, ne? I know today is your six month anniversary and mean old Kyou didn't want to go out to dinner with you, so now you can force him to do whatever you want! Have fun!_

_Momiji_

Momiji had even drawn a little bunny beside his name, making the ox smile.

"Hey, fat cow, hurry it up! Do I have to break this pipe! Are you going to get me down, or not?"

Hatsuharu set the piece of paper and the key back down and smirked, turning back toward Kyou. "No."

The cat looked at him in shock. "What do you mean 'no'!" he shouted, planting a foot on the wall and pulling back on his bonds. His orange bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat as he breathed heavily. "If you don't get me out of this, I swear I'll kill you!"

The ox dismissed the threats as empty and walked over to Kyou, placing his hands on either side of the cat's waist. Momiji had no idea what kind of gift he'd _really_ given him. "Kyou, today is our anniversary."

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, I know. That has nothing to do with the situation at hand!" The cat panted, arms going limp for a moment to ease the ache.

Hatsuharu smiled and nuzzled the cat's ear. "It has _everything_ to do with the situation, Kyou-chan."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Kitten, then." The black and white-haired boy smirked at the growl he received and rubbed his hands over Kyou's stomach through his dress shirt. "What do you think about sex by sunset, kitten?"

That tanned body stiffened. "You've got to be kidding," he hissed. "We're at school!"

"It could be exciting," Hatsuharu whispered, nuzzling the other's shoulder. "We always have sex at home; we should try something different. And it's a beautiful sunset."

Kyou glanced at him with uneasy eyes, then looked out the window as his blush came back, spreading across his face. He didn't want to admit to Hatsuharu that the idea turned him on; he didn't like feeling vulnerable like that. His boyfriend could ask him anything with those sweet chocolate eyes and he would feel like he _had _to give in.Besides, he was still in this ridiculous position! He glanced back over his shoulder. "Just...just uncuff my hands and then we can do something."

Hatsuharu's stomach was doing similar flip-flops to Kyou's; he almost felt like he had to do anything Kyou wanted when the cat gave him _that_ look through cinnamon lashes.

Almost.

"No," he told the cat again. Kyou's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to begin yelling when one pale finger came up and ran over his bottom lip. "Just let me take control, Kyou-chan."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Kitten," Hatsuharu corrected himself, running hands from tummy to hips. "It must be uncomfortable in these clothes," he said softly, gently tugging the rest of Kyou's shirt from his pants. He ran his hands over the fabric until he found the lowest button and set about undoing them, making sure he didn't come in contact with the other's skin until all the buttons were unfastened. He pulled the sides of the shirt apart until Kyou's chest was bare. He lightly ran his fingers down the other's ribs, tickling the skin, then came back up to pinch at hardening pink nipples.

Kyou gasped, his pupils dilating. He felt ready to squirm at the achingly slow way Hatsuharu was touching him. When the ox touched his nipples, his thighs clenched as his penis became half-hard. Then the hands were gone and he felt them again on his back, massaging the muscles right above his pants, thumbs traveling upward along the sweating skin on his spine. Fingers branched out and ran over his shoulder blades, then suddenly dug in a bit and ran down his ribs.

Hatsuharu was enjoying the little shivers Kyou made at the feel of his touch. To have the cat cornered was the ultimate high; normally the orange-haired boy would be evasive at any sort of intimacy, dodging and avoiding. Now there was nothing he could do about it as the ox pressed his lips to the nape of his sweaty neck. He reached around to undo the other's pants.

The cat's eyes widened and he wriggled, trying to escape his lover's grasp. He hated the thought of being bared _here_ of all places. They were at school, for crying out loud! And to top it off they were next to two windows. He hunched his shoulders, hating feeling too weak to stop himself from being undressed. His pants slid down his legs and the sudden cool of the room made him shudder; he never wore underwear if he could help it.

Then a thumb ran into the dimple just above his buttocks and he raised up on his toes. "I think your tail fell off, kitten." The cat rankled at the smirking tones of his lover.

"Idiot," he hissed. He hated being teased about that little dimple, but it really did look as if it were a place a tail had fallen off of.

Hatsuharu moved his hands back to tan belly, stroking lightly downward, tickling downy hairs until his hands came to hips. He briefly squeezed them hard, eliciting a startled jerk from Kyou, then his hands dipped lower to inner thighs. The cat bit his lip in anticipation, but the touch where he wanted it never came; the ox kissed the back of his neck again. Long, warm arms wrapped around the cat's torso as Hatsuharu buried his face in orange hair. "You're more beautiful than the sunset, Kyou-chan."

The cat blushed and was trying to find the courage to say something equally sappy when the ox reached down and cupped his balls. Hatsuharu made a startled sound and smirked against the hair in his face. "Kitten, you shaved."

Kyou squirmed, trying to elbow his lover. "It's not a big deal, you stupid pervert! I...I thought tonight that..."

"I love it," Hatsuharu breathed hotly in his ear, his hand gently exploring the cat's shaved crotch. He loved the smooth feeling, particularly when it came to the cat's balls. They were just so much fun to play with, to roll around in his palm...

The cat made a strangled noise in his throat. "Are you going to actually touch me or are you just going to keep dicking around?" he asked huskily.

The ox chuckled. "I'll do you one better..." The younger boy moved around, ducking under the cat's arm and putting his back to the wall, sliding down. He glanced up coyly into Kyou's face before taking the other's erection into his mouth. The cat cried out loudly, then promptly bit into the flesh of one of his hands to stifle himself. Hatsuharu was sliding his tongue up and down, slowly taking more and more into his mouth as his saliva acted as a lubricant. He savored the smell of Kyou—some sort of honey-scented body soap Tohru had bought him and musk and sweat—as his lips moved further down.

Kyou felt his thighs shiver and was embarrassed but he was powerless to stop his body's reaction. He glanced down but all he could see was a white mop of hair. He felt a hand slide over his butt cheek and hissed as long, pale fingers briefly dipped into that dimple again. The ox pulled back and roughly ran his tongue over the head of Kyou's erection. The cat bit down harder on his own hand as he whimpered.

Hatsuharu smiled to himself as he held just the red tip of Kyou's erection between his lips and lapped roughly along the top. The cat was trying to control himself and was failing miserably, his moans growing louder even past the hand jammed in his mouth. The ox ran his hand down the cat's butt and then probed between the cheeks with a finger, jabbing at puckered flesh. He smirked as his lover abandoned trying to silence himself. The cat wrapped strong hands around the metal pipe he was chained to and held on with a death grip. When Hatsuharu jabbed again with a finger, the cat's knuckles went white as he let out a hoarse shout.

The black and white-haired boy tightened his lips around Kyou's cock as he moved up and down, his tongue running over a particularly large vein on the underside. The cat's hips bucked. Hatsuharu pulled back with a wet noise and pressed Kyou's red cock up against tan belly. He leaned farther forward and took the cat's balls in his mouth, running his tongue over the smooth sac. His lover let out a cry of pleasure and his thighs began to shake harder. "Poor kitten. Does it feel too good?" the ox asked as he slipped the tip of a finger inside, his tongue curling around one velvety testicle.

"Ha...Haru..."

"Don't worry, kitten, I'll make it better," he murmured, nuzzling Kyou's stomach. He ducked from under the cat's arm and straightened, digging into his pocket and pulling out a condom.

"What the hell!" the orange-haired boy yelled, handcuffs clanging against the pipe.

"What?"

"You just carry one of those around? In your _school uniform_?" the older boy hissed.

Hatsuharu smiled enigmatically. "I guess I'm just optimistic."

The cat was about to yell something else when he stopped and stared. Haru was undoing his pants, smiling. The zipper traveled down slowly, slowly, then his pants pooled around his ankles. The ox reached up and pulled his black boxers down over his slim hips, stepping out of the discarded clothes. Kyou's heart sped up as he watched Hatsuharu touch himself, rolling the lubricated condom down his blushing shaft. "Like what you see, kitten?"

The orange-haired boy jumped guiltily and looked away. The ox laughed and moved closer, hands reaching out to spread Kyou's cheeks. "That's all right," he said huskily, "I like what I see too." His hips pressed forward, his covered cock prodding at his lover's backside. The cat mewled, hands clutching the pipe again. He put more pressure on the cat's back entrance and the head of his erection began to slide in to the sound of the cat's whimpers; he was past the first ring of muscle but the second inner ring was too tense. The ox massaged his lover's back, thumbs digging in in circles. Finally the cat had relaxed enough for him to push in further.

Kyou could feel it, slowly, so slowly, as Hatsuharu entered him. The first ring of muscle burned, but it still felt so good. Once the ox was fully sheathed, they both stopped, Kyou panting and willing his muscles not to clench. He felt Hatsuharu's hand on his back, urging him to bend over. He rested his head on his wrists, bent over at the waist.

Then the ox began to move; he had made Kyou bend so he had the perfect angle and he wasn't disappointed. The cat's back arched as he mewled, fingers kneading at the walls. The condom made a squishing noise as he moved back and forth, building a rhythm. Soon his lover's legs were spreading wider, an unspoken invitation to the ox that the cat was ready. He grasped the orange-haired boy at the waist and began thrusting, reveling in the cat's cries. He lengthened his strokes, loving the feeling of Kyou's muscles gripping at his cock as it slid in and out. Hatsuharu smiled, enjoying the profile of Kyou's pleasure-filled face bathed in the light of the sunset. He tightened his grip with his fingers, moving in and out faster.

The cat felt out of breath just from making noise; he couldn't stop anything from passing his lips. It was embarrassing but he couldn't help it. And the sound Haru's thighs made when they hit his... Oh, god, he thought he would die. It was so shameful and yet it felt so good. Then suddenly the ox picked up the pace and Kyou could feel the other's balls slapping against his own. He cried out his lover's name, eliciting a harder, more passionate fuck from the ox.

Hatsuharu knew he shouldn't be moving this roughly with just a lubricated condom but he couldn't help himself; Kyou almost never called his name during sex. He was surprised to find just how wildly he responded to it. The cat's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Haru...Haru, I can't touch myself..." his lover groaned.

"I'd do anything for you, Kyou," he murmured, reaching down to grasp his lover's erection. The cat gasped, throwing his head back. Hatsuharu pulled back so the head of his penis was just inside his lover and wiggled the tiniest bit forward and back. The older boy mewled; the ox knew how to drive him crazy.

Then that tan body was being thrust into again as Hatsuharu's fingers rolled over the cat's penis. The cat thrashed to feel the head of his cock rubbed so roughly. "Ha...haru, I can't—!" Kyou shuddered as he came, head thrown back as his seed pumped out onto the wall and floor.

Hatsuharu groaned; he loved it when Kyou came, his kitty just grew so _tight_. He thrust hard a few times before stilling. His fingers clutched at skin as his seed spurted, filling the condom. He spared a moment's mournful thought wishing he could be coming in Kyou without any interference, but it couldn't be helped.

The cat panted with his head hanging low, experimentally tightening and relaxing his muscles. Hatsuharu groaned behind him. "Kitten, if you keep doing that, I'll have to molest you again." He felt his lover's spent prick slip out of him. He looked over his shoulder, watching the ox roll the condom off and toss it in the wastebasket.

"You can't throw that away here!"

"Why not?"

The cat flushed, shoulders stiffening. "Because it's the _school_, that's why! And are you gonna undo these damn things now!" Kyou clattered his chains again.

Hatsuharu shrugged and walked over to retrieve the key to the cuffs, heedless of who might see him through the windows. He unlocked the manacles on his lover; Kyou immediately leaned against the wall and rubbed at his sore wrists, swearing at him profusely. The ox inspected the metal and had a brief mental thought that since they weren't some cheap, fake cuffs, Momiji must have gotten them from someone like Shigure or Ayame. _That_ would have been interesting to see their faces when the bunny had asked.

A smile curled Hatsuharu's lips. "Ne, Kyou-chan, do you think Momiji will let us keep these as an anniversary present?"

* * *

A/N: I seriously would have had this up hours ago, but I was hijacked to sell raffle tickets at a baseball game for my university. ;.; I don't even like my university. Or baseball. XD

Gawd, I love writing smut! X3


End file.
